


Once Upon A Time...

by i_am_the_n1_trash



Series: Anyway the Wind Blows (Mermaid AU) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Meetings, Long-Haired Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Mermaid Virgil, Mermaids, that's not important to the story i just needed you to know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_the_n1_trash/pseuds/i_am_the_n1_trash
Summary: The first time he goes to the surface, Virgil is scared.OrRoman and Virgil meet for the first time, and mermaids don't know what being naked is.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Anyway the Wind Blows (Mermaid AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Once Upon A Time...

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to my one shot Bedtime Stories, this time about Virgil and Roman's first meeting

The first time he goes to the surface, Virgil is scared. 

He's 17 years old and he's sneaking into the shore for the first time, uncharacteristically disregarding Andy's warnings about the horrors that could befall him there. He's seating on the edge of the sand, marvelling at the way the sun shimmers on the water, when he hears heavy footsteps coming from the woods, accompanied by exasperated muttering. Virgil yelps and barely has time to hide behind a rock before someone appears and sits down on the sand with a sigh, on the exact spot where he had been seated a mere minute ago.

"I might actually kill Remy one of these days" Says the stranger to the wind.

Virgil, confused by the out of place confession, tries to look at the newcomer's reflection on the river, and sees a tall boy with beautiful eyes and long curly hair. He's so mesmerized, having never seen a human before, that he moves too quickly, his tail making the water splash around him. This seems to attract the attention of the boy, as he yelps.

"Hello?" The stranger asks "Is anybody there?" 

Terrified out of his mind, the merman holds his breath, making as little noise as he possibly can, but the redhead does not desist.

"I known someone there, don't lie! I saw the water." He yells.

He's making his way to the water, and Virgil is petrified. If the boy continues to walk, he'll see his tail, and rule number one of being a mermaid is to never be caught by a human. That fear is what drives him to make what at the time he thought was the most embarrassing decision of his life (later in life, Virgil will regard it as one of the best things he'd ever done, even if he would never say it to his husband's face). As the stranger's steps draw near, he panics 

"Wait, sorry, I'm here, pleasedon'tcomeanycloser" All in one breath, Virgil reveals his head, surprising the boy.

"Why should I not go there? Is there a reason you're hiding?" The stranger  
puffs up his chest "I must warn you, if you are doing anything illegal, I will report you to the Palace Knights!"

'Ok, ok, ok.' Virgil thinks to himself 'For what reason would a human be hiding behind a rock.' He looks at the boy and sees he is crossing his arms, fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt, and he remembers something Logan had told him about humans and clothes.

"Um, I swear I'm not doing anything bad! I just came in for a swim and wasn't expecting anyone to be here, so I'm not entirely… clothed?"

"Oh" The boy squeaks. "Would you, um. Would you rather I leave then?"

Looking at him through the water, Virgil sees the way the way the stranger is blushing, the bright red of his face crashing with his fiery hair, and realizes that maybe humans are even more sensitive about who see's them unclothed then what his teacher had told him about. Virgil knows he should probably tell the boy to leave but, honestly, he was fun to tease.

"It's fine, don't worry." He ended up saying.

"Well, sorry about that!" The redhead mutters, face still burning "I, uh. I wasn't aware someone else knew about this river."

"It's my first time here, actually." Virgil replies, as the boy seats back on the sand.

The silence stretches for a few minutes, neither of the teens knowing what to do to crack it, until Virgil decides that an awkward silence is worse then an awkward conversation.

"So, what's your name?" It's a simple question, but the other seems nervous to answer it. He fidgets with his hair tie for an instant, but eventually replies.

"Roman. My name is Roman. What about yours?"

"Virgil" Aware that if he keept it at that, the conversation would die again, and knowing that he couldn't exactly leave without revealing what he was, he keeps talking. "So what did this 'Remy' do to deserve your rage?"

Roman's eyes light up and he proceeds to regale Virgil with how Remy, his best friend, had brutally betrayed him by skipping their weekly brunch, only to be found a couple hours later making out with their boyfriend in a broom closet. Virgil then tells a tale of his own, of how he had found his teacher, Logan, writing a poem about a boy with blue eyes and golden hair, when he was supposed to be grading their tests, and how he had been bribed with sweets to never tell anyone. They talked, and laughed, and the awkward beginning of their conversation was quickly forgotten. 

But then Roman made a stupid, stupid pun about the sea, and Virgil was so amused that he forgot that he was hiding. As he wiped tears of laughter, he looked at Roman, prepared to shoot back a sarcastic comment, and was immediately confused by his stunned expression. Following the other boy's stare, he realized his tail was gliding above the water, having followed the movement of his head leaning back from laughter. 

Virgil thinks 'Fuck' and dives into the river, ignoring Roman crying for him to wait. He decides he can never go to the surface again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, they'll see each other again soon ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this and, as always, please tell me if you see a typo!


End file.
